1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known, as an image processing apparatus, a digital camera for recording image data acquired by capturing an image of an object as a still image or a moving image in a recording medium. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-165029 discusses a digital camera that includes, one each, an imaging unit configured to perform imaging in an object direction and an imaging unit configured to perform imaging in a photographer direction, and can generate and record an image by combing the images acquired by the imaging units.